Kisah Di Balik Hujan
by Ay
Summary: Mereka pernah dikhianati, dan mereka tak ingin lagi ada kata itu lagi dalam kehidupan mereka."Boleh aku berharap sesuatu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura."Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik."/"Izinkan aku mencintaimu sekali lagi."/AU/Untuk Masahiro 'Night' Seiran


**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Kisah di Balik Hujan©aya-na rifa'i**

**AU/NaruSaku/A little bit of SasuSaku and SasuHina/Semi-OOC  
**

**.**

**Didedikasikan untuk sahabat saya tercinta** **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran**.

**Mboke saya yang sering lomba jambak rambut sama saya… XDD**

**.**

**Aku mencintaimu tanpa batas...**

**Hanya cinta tulus yang ku tawarkan,**

**Untukmu dan hidupmu...**

**.  
**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda tengah berdiri di hadapan lemari bajunya. Ia sedang bingung. Sebentar lagi ia akan menemani kekasihnya menghadiri _prom night_ di sekolah kekasihnya. Tapi hingga kini, ia belum menemukan _dress_ yang pas untuk pesta itu. Matanya terhenti pada _dress_ selutut berwarna soft pink yang ia ingat hadiah dari kekasihnya dua bulang lalu. Ia tesenyum…

_Semoga Sasuke-kun suka, batinnya._

Ia mengambil dress itu dari dalam lemarinya. Ia kenakan di tubuh indahnya. Ia mematut refleksi dirinya di cermin seluruh badan di samping lemarinya. Ia, Sakura Haruno…

Jam dinding kamarnya telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, entah kenapa hatinya sedikit khawatir. Kekasihnya belum meneleponnya hingga kini. Padahal _prom night_ dimulai pukul tujuh. Baru ia memikirkan hal itu, bunyi dering ponsel megejutkannya.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Aku tidak enak badan, Sakura," balas Sasuke singkat.

Sakura sedikit terkejut. Suara Sasuke terdengar berat dan dalam, seperti… berbohong. Ia tepiskan perasaan tak masuk akal itu.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya tak enak badan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa pergi."

"Baiklah. Istirahatlah, Sasuke-kun," nasehat Sakura tulus.

"Hn."

Sambungan pun diputusnya. Ia sedikit kecewa, tapi bukankah Sasuke-kun yang seharusnya lebih kecewa, pikirnya. _Prom night_ ini adalah acara di sekolahnya, karena mereka berbeda sekolah. Sasuke pasti kecewa tak menghadiri acara itu. Ia tersenyum…

_Aku akan menemanimu, Sasuke-kun…_

Masih dengan balutan _dress_ itu, Sakura pergi menuju rumah Sasuke. Sesampainya di sana, ia ketuk pintu rumah besar itu dengan ketuka sopan. Wajah Itachi lah—kakak Sasuke—yang menyambutnya.

"Sakura?" tanyanya heran saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya.

"Itachi-nii, Sasuke sedang sakit ya?"

"Sakit?" kening Itachi sedikit berkedut mendengar apa yang diucapkan Sakura.

"Iya, bukannya Sasuke sedang sakit?" tanya Sakura memastikan.

Itachi terdiam. Ia sadar, ada sesuatu yang tak beres antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Mmm… Sasuke sudah pergi ke _prom night_, sekitar setengah jam yang lalu," jawab Itachi akhirnya.

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ia… dibohongi.

"Terimakasih, Itachi-nii," ucapnya singkat sambil undur diri, menjauh dari kediaman Uchiha.

.

.

Alunan musik khas _prom night_ terdengar sampai ke telinga Sakura yang kini mematung melihat pasangan di ujung aula tempat pesta itu berlangsung dari depan pintu masuk. Mata obsidian dan rambut hitam kebiruannya tak bisa menipu mata Sakura. Dari jarak sejauh ini pun ia tahu, itu… Sasuke. Sasuke-nya yang sedang mengamit mesra lengan seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam sepunggung.

Ia hampiri pasangan itu. Sasuke yang baru menyadari Sakura kini berdiri di hadapannya hanya terdiam melihatnya. Sakura menatap kedua bola hitam Sasuke, ia julurkan tangannya, mengusap perlahan ujung pipi kiri Sasuke. Gadis di sebelah Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sadar akan posisinya yang salah.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke-kun."

Ia berbalik, pergi meninggalkan pesta yang semakin ramai itu, terisak… Mengubur semua memorinya dengan pria yang kini mengkhianatinya. Ia tak ingin menangis, ia ingat ibunya pernah berkata, "Jangan menangis untuk sesuatu yang takuti. Hadapilah dengan kepala tegak. Agar kau… menjadi kuat."

Tapi ia hanya gadis biasa. Hanya gadis yang juga memiliki rasa sakit… dikhianati.

.

.

Sakura berjalan menembus deras hujan yang turun. Ia tak peduli. _Dress_ yang ia kenakan pun telah kusut masai serupa dengan wajahnya saat ini. Rambut merah muda yang sudah ia pilin rapi di belakang kini kembali tak beraturan ditempa hujan. Sekali lagi, ia tak peduli. Ia terus berjalan hingga tubuhnya terasa tak kuat lagi. Ia dudukkan dirinya di trotoar jalan. Ia menunduk, kembali terisak…

_**Hujan …**_

"Masih menyukai main hujan di usia sebesar ini?" Tanya sebuah suara di sampingnya.

Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa kini ia ditaungi payung hitam besar milik pria yang baru saja menyindirnya.

"Aku suka," jawab Sakura acuh tak acuh.

"Tapi aku tak suka," balas pria itu, ia ulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Sakura. "Uzumaki Naruto," ucapnya.

Sakura tak merespon. Ia hanya memperhatikan pria itu dari ujung rambut kuning emasnya sampai ujung sepatunya yang sedikit kotor terkena lumpur. Ia tersenyum kecil. Tangan pria itu masih terulur ke arahnya. Ia sambut uluran itu, "Haruno Sakura."

Sesuatu yang hangat tiba-tiba mengaliri tubuhnya saat menjabat tangan pria itu. Pria yang kini tersenyum menatapnya.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-chan!" teriak Naruto lantang dari tengah lapangan kampus mereka. Hujan yang kini tengah mengguyur bumi, tak dipedulikannya.

Sudah setahun mereka saling kenal. Berawal dari pertamuan di bawah hujan. Hingga akhinya kini, mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama. Sakura tersenyum mengenang kebersamaan mereka setahun ini.

"Terima! Terima! Terima!" sorak sorai penonton yang menyaksikan penembakan Naruto menggema menyemangati pria itu.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Naruto. Naruto mengulurkan bunga mawar di tangan kirinya dan bunga sakura di tangan kanannya.

"Pilihlah, Sakura-chan! Jika kau menolakku, pilihlah mawar ini. Jika kau menerimaku, tolong jaga dan simpan sakura ini di hatimu," ucap Naruto lembut walau suaranya masih bisa terdengar oleh para mahasiswa yang menonton adegan roman di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura! Sakura! Pilih sakura!" sorak penonton memprovokasi Sakura.

Sakura melangkah semakin dekat pada Naruto. Naruto semakin gugup dengan apa yang akan dipilih Sakura. Sakura mengambil mawar di tangan kiri Naruto. Seketika itu juga, tubuh Naruto serasa lemas. Ia… ditolak.

"Maaf, Naruto…" Sakura memandang kedua mata Naruto yang menampilkan sorot kekecewaan yang dalam, "…aku tak bisa menolakmu," ucap Sakura sembari mengambil bunga sakura di tangan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja dikatakan Sakura. Saat sel-sel otaknya mampu menjabarkan secara tepat perkataan Sakura, sebuah senyuman bahagia tertera di wajahnya.

"Kau menerimaku, Sakura-chan?" pekik Naruto senang.

Sakura merasa wajahnya memanas,"memangnya apa yang kau dengar barusan?"

Seketika itu juga Naruto memeluk Sakura.

"Cium! Cium! Cium!" teriak penonton yang semakin semangat menyemangati pasangan baru itu.

Naruto hanya tertawa bahagia sambil terus mendekap Sakura. Tak sadar akan sepasang mata obsidian yang memandang kebahagiaan mereka dengan tak suka.

_**Sekali lagi, hujan memberi arti bagi mereka…**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kembalilah padaku, Sakura-chan," pinta Sasuke pada Sakura. Kedua mata obsidiannya menatap lembut kedua emerald Sakura. Berharap gadis yang pernah dicintainya itu menerimanya kembali.

"Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku? Terimakasih Sasuke!" ucap Sakura sinis. Ia beranjak dari duduknya. Belum sempat ia melangkah sebuah tangan kokoh menahannya.

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri…" Sasuke kini berdiri tepat di samping Sakura, "…aku tahu kau tidak mencintainya. Aku tahu kau…" ia tangkupkan kedua tangannya pada wajah Sakura, memaksa gadis itu menghadapnya, "…masih mencintaiku."

Sakura merasa hatinya tertohok. Ia menghindar dari tatapan Sasuke. Ia sadar… Sadar dengan sepenuh kesadarannya. Ia masih mencintai pria yang kini berada di hadapannya. Tak peduli pria itu pernah menyakitinya, mengkhianatinya, ia sadar… Ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Tatap mataku, Sakura," pinta Sasuke. Ia angkat dagu gadis di hadapannya dengan ibu jarinya, memaksa gadis itu kembali melihat lintasan kebahagiaan mereka yang pernah terecap.

Emerald dan obsidian…

Perlahan, Sasuke menuntun wajahnya semakin mendekat ke wajah Sakura. Ia kecup pelan bibir lembut gadis itu. Setitik air mata jatuh dari emerald indah Sakura yang terpejam.

_Maafkan aku, Naruto…_

"Sakura…" panggil seseorang dengan lirih saat melihat apa yang baru saja tejadi.

Gadis yang dicintainya sepenuh hati… Mengkhianatinya…

"Naruto!" Sakura langsung melepaskan ciumannya dengan Sasuke. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sakura…" ucap Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Naruto, tunggu!" Sakura berusaha mengejar Naruto, tapi lagi-lagi tangan kokoh itu menahannya. Menarik tubuhnya dalam dekapan pria itu.

"Percayalah padaku, Sakura," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menangis…

Ia telah mengkhianati Naruto, pria yang selama ini mencintainya dengan tulus, mengobatinya dari sakitnya dikhianati, menemaninya dalam suka dan duka. Dan kini? Ia torehkan luka dikhianati dalam diri Naruto.

_Maaf… Maafkan aku, Naruto…_

_._

_._

"Bukankah kau sudah kembali dengan Sakura, Sasuke-kun?" tanya gadis yang kini duduk di hadapan Sasuke. Bola mata keperakannya mencari kebenaran dari pertanyaannya.

"Aku akan melepasnya jika kau menerimaku lagi," pinta Sasuke. Ia genggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut. "Aku mencintaimu, Hinata."

Sakura tertohok melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia… kembali dikhianati oleh pria yang sama.

Bodoh? Ya… Ia merasa dirinya adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia. Dan kini, ia hanya bisa menanagis… Kembali menangis di bawah hujan…

Ia terisak di bangku taman kota. Tak memedulikan hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Terus terisak menutupi sesak di hatinya.

"Masih suka hujan-hujanan?" Tanya sebuah suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya. Ia tersenyum…

_Naruto…_

"Setidaknya hujan bisa menutupi kebodohanku," ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Sakura, "tapi aku tak suka gadis bodoh itu menangis dalam hujan." Ia tutupi tubuh Sakura dengan jaket oranye miliknya.

Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk menatap kedua mata _sapphire_ Naruto. Ia tahu ia tak pantas mengais cinta dari kedua mata itu. Tapi ia hanya gadis biasa… Ia usap lembut pipi kanan Naruto.

"Maaf…" Ia tatap dalam-dalam kedua bola mata Naruto, "Maaf…" hanya itu yang ia gumamkan dalam tangisnya. Tak tahu kata apa lagi yang harus ia ucapkan. Ia yang telah menyakiti hati pria itu.

Naruto menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, ia senderkan kepala Sakura di dadanya.

"Jangan minta maaf untuk hal yang tak bisa kau cegah," ucapnya sambil mengelus perlahan rambut merah jambu milik Sakura.

Sakura masih terisak saat menjawab, "aku bisa mencegah jika saja hatiku kuat. Aku lemah, Naruto."

"Karena itu aku di sini…" ia masih mengelus rambut Sakura dengan jemarinya, "…menguatkanmu dengan cintaku."

Tangis Sakura kembali pecah dalam dekapan Naruto. Ia merasa bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Mengkhianati cinta pria yang kini mendekapnya. Cinta suci yang ditawarkan pria itu ia gadai dalam sebuah janji palsu pria lain. Ia sakiti hati pria yang mencintainya dengan setulus hati.

"Aku mencintaimu Sakura," lanjut Naruto, "dengan atau tanpa balasan darimu, aku tetap mencintaimu."

"Boleh aku berharap sesuatu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto memandang kedua emerald Sakura yang kini tengah menatap kedua matanya dengan serius. "Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

_**Apapun akan ia berikan agar Sakura-nya kembali mekar…**_

"Izinkan aku mencintaimu sekali lagi," pintanya sambil terisak. Ia tahu ia adalah gadis paling bodoh di dunia. Tapi ia ingin mengubahnya…

Naruto kembali menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia menangis. Bukan… Bukan tangis kesedihan. Melainkan tangis kebahagiannya.

"Tanpa kau pinta pun, aku akan mengizinkanmu, Sakura-chan…"

Tanpa kata lagi, hanya desau angin dikala hujan yang menemani mereka. Kini hanya kebahagian yang mengisi hati mereka. Sebuah kecupan singkat didaratkan Naruto pada bibir Sakura. Sebuah senyum menghiasi bibir Sakura sedetik setelah Naruto mengecupnya pelan.

"Aishiteru, Sakura-chan..."

_**Dan hujan pun kembali menjadi pengantar kisah mereka…**_

Babak baru dalam kehidupan mereka. Mereka pernah dikhianati, dan mereka tak ingin lagi ada kata itu lagi dalam kehidupan mereka. Yang mereka inginkan hanya satu…

_**Cinta… Selamanya…**_

**.**

**OWARI**

_**

* * *

**_

**Catatan Ay:**

Untuk NaruSaku Fans terutama **Masahiro 'Night' Seiran , **mbokeee-ku tercinta**.XDD**

Terimakasih untuk hari-hari penuh tawa dan kesakitan #ngelirik rambut yang sering **  
**

#ngejambak rambut mbokeee~#

mbokeee, maapkan saya.T,T Saya ga bisa ngasih fic yang bagus buat dikau~

Setelah dilema memutusan judul dan plot, akhinya tengah malam jadilah fiksi nan abal ini...

Hurt-nya ga kerasa ya mbokee?-,-

maklum jiwa lemah lembut saya ga kuat bikin yang sedih-sedih.#plakk...XDD

Terimakasih telah membaca sampai disini...

**Aya^^19092010**


End file.
